


Wax

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: A sudden realization! A new venture?!





	Wax

“...we celebrated into the night and well, that’s how the story goes,” Syngigeim said, finishing off recounting her tale to the full assembly of Wanderer’s League. Including the a small selection of the unofficially-official-parental-crafting-and-gathering-unit. Or UOPCAGU for short!

“Thal’s. Bloody. Balls.” Tetetu exclaimed. “That story...if it was anyone but the dismantler of the XIV Legion, peacemaker for the Dragonsong War and Liberator of two nations, I would scarce to believe it!”

“Well when you put it like that,” Rose said. “-it’s just another fantastical tale in the deeds of the Warriors of Light.”

“Darkness! Darkness this time!” Tetetu added. A sudden look of realization hit her. “Richault! Richault!” she said, turning to the tall Elezen right beside her.

“I’m already ahead of you. Rose, we have lanterns to make!” He said with a grin and a flourish.

“What?” she said, tilting her head in confusion.

“Think of the market Rose! Those people in the First had Darkness all this time! So now they are as blind as bats in darkness and are in wanton need for succor!” Tetetu exclaimed.

“I appreciate your sense of business, but isn’t the war effort against Garlemald much more pressing?” Rose asked, smiling, as the lalafell and elezen slumped over in disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonders never cease. I actually wrote a short comedy bit. AMAZING.


End file.
